smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Criminal/Part 1
We see the Smurf village in a night scene. It is very lonely and quiet. All of the Smurf houses appear empty. We see Glovey exit Smurfette’s house wearing his white suit and white fedora. He appears to be locking the door since the house is all alone. We see the Smurflings walking all alone in the dark. They stop and hide when they see Glovey. Nat: Look. Sassette: It’s Glovey! Snappy: Where’s he going? Slouchy: I think he’s going to perform. He’s all dressed up. Glovey is about to leave until all of a sudden he sees an arrow land on the door. He turns around and sees many flying arrows. He starts running away around the village. We see other Smurfs dressed similar to him except for their suits being black instead of white. Glovey hides in corners but keeps getting caught and found by the Smurf mobsters. The Smurflings watch helpless as they can do nothing to help Glovey other than hope he escapes. We see an imp wearing a trench coat giving orders and yelling at his Smurf minions to not let the white suit escape and to kill him. Glovey runs out to the woods and hides behind a waterfall as he stares at the mobsters leaving the village and running around searching each section of the woods. We go back to where the Smurflings are. Sassette goes to where Smurfette’s house is. She stares at the house and begins to have a flashback. We see her walking with the Smurflings heading to Smurfette’s home. We see Glovey exit the house wearing his black pants, black shoes, white socks, blue shirt, and red cardigan. Snappy: Hey Glovey! I have this great idea! You should come and play with us in the woods. Since you’re older, we’ll be allowed to go there. Sassette: Jumpin’ Jaybirds! I got a great idea! Let’s bring Puppy! Glovey: (laughs) Okay, okay. We’ll go play in the forest, but not too far. We don’t want Papa Smurf getting us in trouble. Every other Smurf isn’t in the mood to see my face anyways… Snappy: Ah, who needs them? They’re always telling us what to do. Nat: Yes, I agree. Let’s go! We see Sassette run and get Puppy. The scene fades out and we see Glovey and the Smurflings playing with Puppy. Glovey throws a Frisbee at Puppy and he catches it. He brings it back once to each Smurfling to make it fair. Glovey throws the Frisbee again, and Puppy catches it. Puppy then decides to leave by running away. Glovey and the Smurflings chase after him, but end up loosing him and eventually themselves. Nat: Oh no Glovey, Papa Smurf always told us to never come this far. Snappy: Look at that sign! Everyone stares at a sign that says, “Warning: Keep out of Dreadful Hollow!” Glovey: Dreadful Hollow. I don’t like the sounds of this place. I think the exit is that way. Glovey leads the Smurflings to a strange area with a lot of spider web all over the place. Glovey gets frightened when he moves the spider web and thinks he touched a big spider. He realizes that it is fake and pushes it to reveal that it is a switch. A secret door opens from a tree. They enter it and begin to hear voices. The voices get louder as they get closer. A disgusting smell appears in the air. The smell is unknown to the Smurfs, but is what we know as the aroma of cigarettes. We see a small imp wearing a trench coat speaking and planning with other unfamiliar Smurfs wearing black suits and black fedoras. The imp is identified as Mr. Big by one of the mobsters who asks, “What’s the plan sir?” Mr. Big: Okay, listen up. It’s time we drug everyone. Soon the world will want our merchandise. We’ll act like regular business men and offer these to the poor, then later the rich. We’re going to start first with every brat on the planet to convince every adult to try this stuff. If they refuse, we’ll force the stuff on them the hard way. Mr. Big appears to have an obsession with spiders and eating acorns as he leaves the shells everywhere when he eats them. He eats an acorn and throws the remains on the ground. Many spiders come and eat the leftovers of the acorns. Glovey and the Smurflings are seen hiding on top of a balcony area hearing the plans. Glovey shakes his head in disgust and grabs the Smurflings to try and leave quietly without getting caught. All of a sudden, a bi spider appears and begins to walk on Sassette’s arm. Sassette feels the creepy crawly on her hand and screams very loud as she swings her arm and gets rid of the spider. Mr. Big and his Smurfs hear the scream and look up. Mr. Big: Stop them! They know too much! Kill those cockroaches! I want the gloved one dead first! We see Glovey and the Smurflings run away and they turn around and notice the goons never find them. They all run back to the Smurf village. Sassette opens her eyes as the flash back ends and gets pulled by Nat. Nat: Sassette! Come on! We have to hide! They’re still chasing Glovey, and they’re coming back! Sassette runs with Nat back to the hiding spot where the Smurflings are. We see Glove run back to the Smurf village and he turns around numerous times hoping to find a new spot to hide. He also keeps looking up at the sky in hope of finding his shooting star to get his super powers, but luck doesn’t appear to be on his side at the moment. Glovey get spotted as he notices arrows being fired behind him. Glovey runs back near the entrance to the Smurf village. He hides in the corner of many trees near the entrance. Mr. Big is hears screaming to his men. Mr. Big: Don’t loose him! I want his head! My spiders will feed on his remains! Release the hounds to sniff him out! We see the evil Smurfs come with chains holding wolves that appear drooling and growling. The mobsters release the wolves as they let them run and smell everywhere. Glovey sees the wolves and begins to run again and gets seen by the mobsters, dogs, and Mr. Big. Everyone is now after Glovey as he runs as fast as he can panting through the woods. He stops and climbs up a tree in hopes of seeing a shooting star on the sky. Glovey is barely climbing the top until a wolf grabs and bites his foot as he screams in pain. He tries to climb higher until he finally sees his shooting star. He kicks the dog and jumps up the tree. He closes his eyes and jumps in midair and begins to glow and he uses his super powers to push off many of the henchman and hounds off the tree and he mows over them as he runs super fast on top of them. He stops to spin then bursts into mid-air where he flies off to another section that takes him to Dreadful Hollow as he still gets chased by shooting arrows, but this time the arrows are now lit on fire. The scene fades out with Glovey being struck by an arrow, which doesn’t hurt him, but causes him to have a crash landing since he lost a lot of energy running away. A new scene begins with the Smurflings walking slowly down the woods hoping to find Glovey. Sassette gets another flashback. This time, it’s a few hours earlier before the assault. We see Glovey taking the Smurflings to an old abandoned looking building in the forest with a sign reading, “Club 33.” Glovey: Well, what do you guys think? Snappy: This place is a pile of junk! It’s old and left behind! Nat: I don’t like to be mean, but it does stink in here. Slouchy: (sighs) Well, it looked like it was the place to just relax. Glovey: Well, I hear stories about this place being magical. I overheard tales of this being the greatest place to perform and entertain. Also, the fact that not just anybody could get in here as well. Sassette: Wow. That sounds exciting Glovey! Snappy: You really think this is true?! Bah! If it’s true, then where is everybody? Glovey: (chuckling) Well, it’s too early Snappy. Tell you what, why don’t you all meet me here tonight. I’ll perform something new here. It will be exclusive just to you before I show the village. Trust me. A lot of people from all over will be here. Sassette: You can count on us for the support Glovey! We see Sassette hug Glovey as he hugs her back. Glovey: Aww…. Sassette is seen smiling and the flashback ends as she remains smiling. Snappy: Well, we’re here! Slouchy: Are you okay Sassette? You seem to be falling asleep on us. Sassette: Just resting my eyes. Nat: Don’t worry Sassette. Glovey’s going to be okay. He told us to meet him here. I bet all the cool hip people are waiting for us in there. The Smurflings open the door to Club 33 and to their surprise find the place exactly the same way they saw it earlier. They get disappointed but end up looking around and sit and wait, but nobody ever shows up. The Smurflings all begin to hear creepy noises of instruments playing and distant voices speaking all a once, which makes it hard for the Smurflings to hear what is being said. Sassette: I’m scared… Snappy: Let’s get the Smurf outta here! The Smurflings all run out at once and hide behind a bush and keep staring at the place as the door slams shut by itself. We see Glovey crash land standing as he leaves a crater and jumps up. The Smurflings all here the noise and cover themselves except for Sassette. She makes her eyes wide and gets shocked when she sees Glovey come out of the big hole. Sassette: Look! It’s Glovey! Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat: What? Glovey? The Smurflings all stick their heads out of the bush and see Glovey all nice and neat in his white suit. He lowers his fedora and heads to Club 33. He opens the door and a big bright light is seen and a big rush of gusts of strong winds appear to be coming from the inside. Glovey puts his head up as he fixes his fedora again and walks in. The door shuts behind him. The Smurflings all get curious and run up to a tree and climb it. They get to the top and can see the inside of the club through a window. We get a shot of Glovey standing as the attention at the entrance as he is mad doged by many pixies and fairies inside the club. There also appears to some of Mr. Big’s minion Smurfs in there. Glovey watches everyone without any fear. Everyone appears to be in a zoot suit outfit and swinger clothes. The women are all dressed in flapper dresses. Glovey pulls his jacket to his side while many of the men quickly pull out their bows as the think Glovey is about to pull out a weapon. He quickly pulls out a coin. He looks where there appears a band staring at him angrily as well. He flips the coin as it goes flying across the room. One band member catches the coin and nods. He begins to play his drums hard and the song is recognized as Smooth Criminal. Glovey seems to get everyone’s attention as they all seem to move around and eventually join him in dance. Glovey begins to sing as he spins and dances. Glovey: As he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, it was her doom Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok Are you ok, Annie Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok Are you ok, Annie Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie? (Annie are you ok?) (Will you tell us that you're ok?) (There's a sign in the window) (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) (He came into your apartment) (He left the bloodstains on the carpet) (The you ran into the bedroom) (You were struck down) (It was your doom) Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? You've been hit by You've been hit by - a smooth criminal So they came into the outway It was Sunday What a black day Every time I tried to find him He's leaving no clues Left behind him And he had no way of knowing Of the suspect Or what to expect Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats Intimidations Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok Are you ok, Annie Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok Are you ok, Annie Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie? Annie, are you ok? So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie? (Annie are you ok?) (Will you tell us that you're ok?) (There's a sign in the window) (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) (He came into your apartement) (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) (Then you ran into the bedroom) (You were struck down) (It was your doom) (Annie are you ok?) (So, Annie are you ok?) (Are you ok Annie?) (You've been hit by) (You've been struck by - a smooth criminal) '' Police Okay, I want everybody to clear the area right now! Glovey: ''Aaow! (Annie are you ok?) I don't know! (Will you tell us that you're ok?) I don't know! (There's a sign in the window) I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (He came into your apartement) I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (The you ran into the bedroom) I don't know (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) (Annie are you ok?) Dad gone it - baby! (Will you tell us that you're ok?) Dad gone it - baby! (There's a sign in the window) Dad gone it - baby! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartement) Dad gone it! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet) Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! (The you ran into the bedroom) Dad gone it! (You were struck down) (It was your doom - Annie!) Aaow!!! '' The lights all turn off as everyone lowers themselves as Glovey whistles and snaps his fingers. Everyone somehow appears to be in a trance as if Glovey has them under a spell. Meanwhile from the outside, we see the forest security on one side surrounding the area. On the other, we see the drug dealers trying to get in to take Glovey. In the middle, we see the tree with the Smurflings on top of it. '''Smurf to' [[Smurf Criminal/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Smurf Criminal Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes